Sofia the first Forever Royal
by ValerieGranger1999
Summary: Sofia is the princess of Enchancia, when Vor wants to return and goes into Prisma and takes over Sofia's kingdom and family, it is up to Sofia the future protector and her sister Lilliana to save the day.
1. Preview

**Hello it's SailorNova1999 here, I will be posting a new story till I figure out what scene I should do for Sailor Moon. I will get to Sailor Moon soon so stay tune for it.**

 **This fanfiction is my depiction of the last series of Sofia the First, I am going to add a new character that is never in the show, it is just in my own character. Please leave a review of what you think...especially for kids or people who are fan of Sofia the First. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Big Day

It was a sunny day in Enchancia, a carriage came running through the woods, and Sofia the princess, and Miranda her mother/queen were riding towards the village. Sofia look at the woods," How am I suppose to give a speech," she asked. Miranda smiled," Did you write anything down," she asked. Sofia shakes her head," No I don't even know what to say," she says.

They got to a cabin, and Sofia gasped," The old shop...what are we doing here," she asked. Miranda smiled," You will see," she says.

They walk inside, and Sofia gasped," It's just the way as it was before we move to the castle," she says. Miranda smile," Well almost, I made something for you," she says. Sofia walk to the other side of the cabin.

Miranda open a curtain to reveal a pink dress, and Sofia gasped," Wow it's beautiful mom, for me," she says. Miranda hug Sofia," Happy graduation sweetie...now get changed it's almost time to go," she says. Sofia nods.

After a while, Sofia got out and show her dress," Well Mom...what do you think," she asked. Miranda smiled," It's beautiful," she says. Sofia got on the carriage, and Miranda got on after.

Back at the castle, Amber was getting ready with her clothes, and her shoes," Ooh today is such a big day...finally graduation day, and I got to prepare myself for being queen," she says. James came in," Hello Amber," he says. She turn around," Oh hello James," she says. James smiled," Finally graduation day, I can't wait to go through knight training, I love being a knight," he says. Amber scoffed," Knight is all about standing there, I want to be a Queen," she says. He smiled," What about Sofia...what does that make her," he asked. She thinks," I don't know," she says. James laugh.

King Roland came in," Well where is the graduation people," he asked. Amber gasped," Hello Daddy," she says. James waved," Oh I can't wait," he says. Roland smiled," Today is the big day, and you all should get ready," he says. Amber smiled," I am ready Daddy, but I don't know if James is ready," she says. James scoffed," I am definitely ready," he says.

Sofia, and Miranda came to the castle, and Lilliana came to Sofia," I can't wait to see your speech in your graduation...I remember my royal prep graduation," Lilliana says. Sofia look at her," You went to Royal Prep," she asked. Lilliana nods," Yeah, I went there when I was your age," she says. Sofia smiled," What did you wanted to be," she asked. Lilliana sighed," I wanted to be royal like Amber, but I changed it to have another kingdom of my own," she says. Sofia nods," Well it's better...Amber wants to be Queen of Enchancia," she says. Lilliana nods," Yeah," she says. Sofia look at her," Well I need to go to my room before I get to the graduation ceremony," she says. Lilliana nods, and walk away.

At Sofia's room, Clover look at Sofia," Hey Sofia, you ready for your graduation," Clover asked. She nods," Yeah totally...Clover," she says. He look at her," What is wrong Sofia," he asked. She look down," I don't know what to do right now...I don't know what the audience is going to say about my speech," she says. He smiles," Just be yourself," he says. She look at him," Clover...did you say the same thing to Lilliana," she asked. He nods nervously," Yeah I did," he says. She sighed," Well I will totally act like her," she says.

Out in the courtyard, King Roland, Amber, James, and Lilliana waited for Miranda and Sofia.

Queen Miranda, and Sofia got out of the castle, and walk to the carriage," I am ready," Sofia says. Roland nods," Yeah you don't want to be late for the graduation," he says. Miranda nods," So let's get a move on," she says. King Roland's grandma, and Sofia's grandma came too," Don't want to forget the memories," she says.

Suddenly a fairy and a horse were flying at the sky. Sofia look up," Um Amber...can you tell them that I will meet them at the ceremony in a bit, I need to get something from the room," she says. Amber nods," Sure," she says.

Sofia got to the back of castle, and the fairy look at her," Sofia, we need to get to the Mystic Isles as fast as we can...we need your help," she says. Sofia look at her," Chrysta now...I have a graduation ceremony to go to," she says. Chrysta look at her," Now...like right this instance," she asked. Sofia nods," Yeah I am graduating soon," she says. Chrysta shakes her head," Sofia...can it wait...Prisma has a plan to get to the wicked nine," she says. Sofia sighed," Ok but I got to be fast because I don't want the others to know that I am late for my graduation," she says. Skye came to Sofia," Get on my loyal princess," he says. Sofia nods, and get on the horse.

They flew away.

They got to the Isle, and then Sofia got to the chamber, and saw a giant man guarding. Chrysta whispered," We need to keep an eye on this chamber because someone might just distract Garish I think," she says. Sofia look at Chrysta," There is no one around...who is going to distract him," she asked.

A cat came to Garish, and he smiled," Hello little Kitty...you are not allowed to be here," he says.

A girl look out the cage, and sneak out of the cage, and then head straight to the vault. Sofia gasped, and run out of the halls," Garish that was a distraction, Prisma is getting to the vault," she says. Garish gasped, and he came to the cage, and gave the key to Sofia. She open the vault, and went in to see Prisma smiled," Oh sweet fresh treasure," she says.

Sofia, Chrysta, and Garish gasped," Prisma," they said. Suddenly a green light came surrounding Prisma, and all the wicked nine came to her. Prisma smiled," Oh this is all mine...I can't wait," she says.

Garish tried to pull Prisma down but got thrown to the wall. Sofia, and Chrysta gasped," Garish," they called. Sofia grab her whip from her bracelet, and Chrysta did the same thing. The lasso Prisma, and she gasped," No...no this isn't over," she says.

Prisma got to the ground, and then Garish woke up, and taken Prisma to her cell.

All the protectors came, and Chrysta smiled," My trainee has beaten Prisma once again," she says. Orion the leader of the protector came to Sofia," Well done," he says. She bows," Now is it ok if I can leave...I got a graduation to come," she says. Vega nods," You may leave," she says. Sofia left.

At the graduation, Amber, and James sat on their seat," Where is Sofia," James asked. Amber look around," Oh she will be here soon," she says.

The three fairies, Fuana, Flora, and Merriweather came to the stage, and look at everyone," Congratulations to the royal prep royal princesses and princes. I gave all my gratitude to all the families who made it on the graduation," Flora says.

Backstage, a boy sat on the ground holding his speech, and Sofia came with Skye, and she look at the boy," Desmond what's wrong," she asked. He look at her," I am afraid to give my speech," he says. She smiled," Everyone is afraid to give something Desmond," she says.

Flora in the distance," Now let's give a round of applause for Desmond," she says. He gave the speech to Sofia," Here...you do my speech for me," he says. She shakes her head," No...you do it," she says. He shakes terrified, and Flora did it again," Give it up for Desmond," she says. Sofia grab Desmond's hand," We will do the speech together," Sofia says.

Sofia, and Desmond got on stage together, and they read the speech.

Everyone clapped as they finish their speech. Sofia bows and smiled," Now it is my deepest pleasure to thank all those I love, Amber, James, my two Grandma's, my dad King Roland, my mother Queen Miranda, my friends, and especially my older sister, Lilliana, thank you all," she says.

Everyone clap, and Sofia, and Desmond walk to their seat.

Back at the mystic isle, Prisma look down," I failed...again," she says. A voice behind her," No I didn't fail you," it said. She look around," Who said that," she asked. A spirit behind her look at her," It's me...Vor," she says. Prisma gasped," Vor," she says. Vor gave the ring," Here...put this on, and let me take over," she says. Prisma nods, and put it on.

Prisma change to Vor," Ha ha, come Twitch, and Wormwood," she says. Twitch scuttle down," Hello, so what is our plan," he asked. Vor smiled," First we take care of Princess Sofia, and then her kingdom and her family," she says. Wormwood tilt his head," But what about that Lilliana girl," he asked. Vor nods," Don't worry...we will take care of her too," she says. She turn Twitch into a flying horse, and they fly off.


	3. Chapter 2: Vor's Return

At the carriage, Sofia sat right next to her friends," Oh I can't believe that we aren't going to see each other again," Vivian says. Sofia look at her," Oh don't worry, we got a graduation party tonight, and you get to see us there," she says. Vivian nods," Yeah I can't wait," she says. Jade look out the road," I don't even know which school we are going to end up," she says.

The carriage got down to the school, and Sofia and her friends got her things out of the school, and then they started to go out of the school.

At the Isle, all the protectors are gathering in the chamber, and they were talking.

Outside of the castle, Vor look at the window, and Wormwood look at Vor," What are we going to do about them," he asked. She look at the window," We are going to trap them in a barrier so they won't get out," she says.

Vor went in the castle, and she laughed evilly," Hello again protectors," she says. Vega gasped," Vor," she says. Chrysta came to Vor, and then Vor hypnotize her," Stay still," she says. All the protectors went in to save her and then they froze like Chrysta," I want you all in the barrier and stay there," she says. The protectors walk to the barrier," Yes Vor," they said.

The barrier close on them, and Vor got on Twitch," Come on, we have a castle to take over, but first get rid of that brat," she says. Wormwood nods," Oh my wickedness, you are mighty wicked," he says.

Back at Enchancia, Sofia came out with Amber, and her bracelet rang. She got to a quiet place, and Chrysta came as a hologram," Sofia, we need your help, Vor came back, and she trap us here in the island," she says. Sofia gasped," I am on my way," she says.

She came to Amber," Can you tell everyone that I will be going to run some errands," Sofia says. Amber scoffed," Is this something have to do with the kingdom in the sky," she asked. Sofia nods," Uh yeah...sort of," she says. Amber sighed," Fine, but I am getting tired of doing this errand for you," she says. Sofia look down," Sorry," she says.

The carriage left, and Skye, Sofia's trustee steed came to Sofia," I came as fast as I came," he says. Sofia smiles," Thanks Skye," she says.

They started flying away, and then they got to the gate.

Vor was still flying, and Wormwood look ahead," Hey what are we going to do Sofia is coming this way," he asked. Vor gasped, and she look around," Quick...to the ground before she sees us," she says.

Twitch got to the ground, and Twitch look at Vor," I thought the plan was to get rid of Sofia," he asked. She look at him," Change of plans, we are taking over her kingdom, so let's trap her here with the protectors so she doesn't get in our way," she says. Wormwood smiled," I think that is a better plan," he says.

Sofia got to the castle, and then Skye went towards the protectors, and Sofia went the same but got stuck on the other side of the barrier. Chrysta yelled," Sofia, she has us trap in here, you better be careful, if you go in here, there is no way out, quick you got to stop Vor before she breaks havoc, I heard she is going to take over your kingdom and your family," she says. Sofia gasped," No, she says. Chrysta nods," Yeah so go, go save your kingdom," she says. Sofia shakes her head," I can't just leave you all here," she says. Orion look at Sofia," We will be alright here," he says. Sofia nods," Ok, I will be back. I promise," she says.

Sofia ran out of the chamber, and look at her amulet," I wish I was a flying horse," she says. Sofia transform into a flying horse and fly out of the castle.

Ouside the gates, Vor use magic to close the gate slowly," There, no one will be able to go out of this isle, time to make reinforcement," she says. Twitch neighs, and got to the ground.

Vor pour crystal seeds on the ground, and a army of crystal guards came and worship Vor," We are going to take over Sofia's kingdom, so follow my lead," she says.

Inside the Isle, Sofia got out of the gate just in time, and got to the ground, and sighed," Whew made it," she says. She heard Vor, and she spied on her," Oh no, I got to stop her and her army, but I need reinforcement," she says. She fly away again.


	4. Chapter 3: The Ambush

**Hey guys it's me SailorNova1999, I will be posting stories whenever I get a chance to start on it so thank you all for your patience so now enjoy this chapter, follow me, and leave a review.**

At the castle, Lilliana was sitting in her room reading a book, and everyone was downstairs decorating the castle. King Roland look at the walls," There you go...where is Sofia," he asked. Amber laughed nervously," Oh she had to run a little errand," she says. James look at Amber," Sofia has been doing a lot of errands lately, I wonder what she has been doing," he says.

Outside the castle, Sofia land on the flying carriage, and her friends came to her," Wow a flying horse," Desmond says. Sofia changed back, and her friends gasped," Sofia," they gasped. Sofia nods," Yeah I will explained later but now I need your help," she says. Jade nods," Then tell us what to do," she says. Sofia nods," There is this kingdom in the sky, and this evil girl, Vor, she is heading to the castle, and she is going to take my family and the kingdom, so I need your help," she says. Desmond smiles," Let's stop her then," he says.

They came to a road, and Sofia look at the place," Any plans, she will be here any second now," she asked. Desmond run to them," I got my devil plants, they will make a stink so bad," he says. Vivian look at Sofia," We can tie a rope, and then trip all her armies to stall her," she says. Sofia nods," Good thinking, let's get started," she says.

A little while later, Vor, and her minions, and army came walking through the village, and Sofia yelled," Now," she says. Jade, and Vivian pull the rope, and all the armies fell on their faces. Vor gasped," Children are you serious," she laughed. Twitch smiled," I don't think they have the power to stop us," he says. Wormwood nods.

Desmond released his plants, and Vor coughed," Ugh what is this hideous smell," she asked. Desmond, Vivian, Jade, and Sofia and her friends got on the carriage and run through town.

Sofia's witch friend came," I will be right behind you, I will help you, I was about to head to the castle when I saw you guys are getting attack," she says. Sofia smiled," We need all the help we can get," she says. Stella nods," You got it," she says. She fly behind the carriage.

Sofia look behind," Stop the carriage," she says. The carriage stops, and Sofia got down to the ground," Guys, you go to the castle, and warn my parents," she says. Jade shakes her head," No we got this, you go warn them," she says. Sofia sighs," Are you sure, I can't see you get hurt," she says. Vivian nods," Yes," she says.

Sofia nods, and run towards the bridge.

Stella smiled," We will take care of them," she says.

Vor's army came to Stella, and the others, and Vor use her ring to freeze them," Hold it right there, where is Sofia," she asked. Stella look at Vor," She is heading to the castle," she says. Vor smiles," Good now stay here," she says. Stella nods.

At the bridge, Sofia called," Dad, Mom, Lilliana, Amber, James anybody," she called.

Inside the castle, Lilliana look out the window, and see Sofia running.

Sofia use her necklace to call her flying horse, and she run but Vor stop her," Well well, hopeless little princess needs help," she asked. Sofia gasped, and she use her bracelet to lasso her, and she failed, and fell out of the bridge.

She land on her horse, and she smiled," Minimus," she said. He smiled," I came as soon as possible Sofia," he says.

Inside the castle, King Roland stand in front of the door," How long is Sofia taking," he asked. Vor came in and put a spell on them," You are in my command, you do as I say, and you go lock yourself at that tower," she says. Roland nods," Yes your highness," he says. Miranda nods," Let's go," she says. Amber and James, Baileywick, Cedric, Miranda, Roland, Amber and James's grandma, and Aunt Venture walk to the tower.

Lilliana behind the wall look at Vor, and she walk to her room, and went in the secret basement.


	5. Chapter 4: Vor vs Sofia

In the enchanted library, Minimus put down Sofia, and Sofia look at the castle," My family is in there Minimus, I need to go there, and help them, I can't just stand here, I don't know what to do," she says. Minimus look down," I wish there was someone who can help you," he says.

At the book holder, a voice speaks," There is someone who can help you," it said. Sofia look down," Strange, who said that," she says. She went down the elevator, and then head to the front.

A man came out," I am the curator of this enchanted library, I am Gorgon," he says. Sofia smiled," Nice to meet you, but who can help me," she asked. He look at the orb," Lilliana," he says. Sofia gasped," No way, she isn't affected by it," she says. He nods," Yes because she also has an amulet like you," he says. She nods," I totally forgot about that, she can transform into animals," she says. He smiles," She can...she has the more powerful amulet," he says. Sofia smiles," Don't worry, I will go to the castle, and go to her," she says. He open a portal for Sofia, and she look at Minimus," I will be back," she says. Minimus gasped," Wait are you going to be alright," he asked. Sofia nods," I hope so," she says.

Sofia got to Lilliana's room, and she called," Lilliana, it's me Sofia," she says.

Lilliana got out of the basement, and she look at Sofia," Oh Sofia, I thought you were gone, you are safe, I saw our family getting taken away," she says. Sofia gasped," Where are they," she asked. Lilliana look at the tower," Up there," she says. Sofia nods, and she open the window, and turn into a bird. Lilliana gasped," But what do I got to do," she asked. Sofia look at her," Keep safe, I don't want Vor to see you," she says. Lilliana nods.

Sofia came to Cedric's tower, and she turn back into a human, and Miranda look at Sofia," Sofia," she says. Roland smiles," How did you get in here," he asked. Amber smiles," It was a magical amulet," she says. Sofia nods," Yeah but I got to get you guys out of here," she says. James laugh," Why would we leave," he asked. She gasped," You guys are in a spell," she asked. Roland look at her," What spell," he asked. She look at him," Oh right, I came here to get a few things, I need a wand, and spell to break the curse," she says. Roland nods," Yes, Cedric can you give it to her," he says.

Cedric nods," Yes," he says. He got his book, and his wand, and show a incantation to break the spell," Thank you Cedric," Sofia says. Sofia came to the book, and hold the wand," I hope my sorcerer's lessons are still there," she says. She spoke the incantation, and then everyone in the room was back to normal.

Miranda groaned," Ugh what happen," she asked. Roland gasped," Sofia," he asked. Amber gasped," Oh my god, Sofia what is going on here," she asked. Sofia came to everyone," There is a girl name Vor, she is from the Mystic Isles, she made everyone in a curse," she says. Venture look at Sofia," Ooh you been to the Mystic Isle where all the magic is," she asked. Sofia nods," Yeah but I have to explain later, right now we got to get out of here," she says.

Roland nods," Yeah Sofia is right, let's go," he says.

Cedric came to Sofia," I will be taking that," he says. Sofia smiles nervously.

Roland led them down the stairs, and Sofia gasped," Dad the guards," she says. Roland gasped, and Baileywick give Roland his sword, and then he open the door, and the crystal guards was about to come towards him when he see two birds, and a dog using a catapult. Roland gasped," Excuse me," he says.

The catapult hit the crystal guards, and everyone went out of the tower. Sofia came to them," Thanks guys," she says.

Roland, and the others got to the boat," Everyone on," Roland says. Sofia gasped," Wait I have to go back to the castle," she says. Roland push Sofia, and she stop," No...Lilliana is still in the castle," she says. Lilliana appeared out of the boat," I am here," she says. Roland look at Sofia," Enough chit chat, we got to go," he says. Sofia look back at the castle.

The boat started to go, and then Sofia look at the castle," I have to go back," she says. Roland shakes his head," No it is too dangerous to go out there," he says. Sofia look at him," Dad when do you ever coward," she asked. Sofia called her necklace, and Minimus came. Sofia turn into a flying horse, and Miranda gasped," Sofia," she asked. Amber look at Sofia," I am coming with you," she says. Roland gasped," Amber no," he says.

Lillian jump into the water, and turn into a sea serpent, and follow Sofia.

Roland sighed," Baileywick turn this ship around," he says. Baileywick nods," Already turning your majesty," he says. James smile," As a future knight, I would want to fight," he says. Venture and Cedric nods," To save Enchancia, tally ho," they said.

At the castle, Lilliana led Sofia, and Amber to the throne room," I kept my eye on her," Lilliana says. Sofia smiles," Good, now all I have to do is lead her out of the castle," she says. Amber look at the Twitch and Wormwood," I will take care of her sidekicks," she says. Amber sneak, and she grab a rope, and super tighted Twitch, and Wormwood.

Vor gasped," It's those brats," she says. She look at Sofia, and Lilliana, and Vor chases Sofia out of the castle. Lilliana followed Sofia.

Outside the castle," I wish Vor will be stuck in the amulet," Sofia says. She throw the amulet, and a rope suck Vor in. Sofia gasped, and she look at her amulet. Vor suck Sofia inside the amulet, and she screamed.


	6. Chapter 5: Vor vs Lilliana

Lilliana look at the amulet and gasped," Sofia," she says. She look at it.

Inside the amulet, Sofia fell through a void, and see Lilliana staring at the amulet. Sofia try to reach out for her, but then she land on the platform. She look around, and look at her chest," I wish to be out of the amulet," she says. She gasped, and Vor laugh evilly," You can't get out, you are trap with me," she says. Sofia scowl," I guess it is just you and me inside the amulet then," she asked. Vor smirk," It isn't going to be you and me, I am going to get out of here, and you are going to stay in there," she says. Vor got out her wand, and then shoot at the amulet.

Outside the amulet, Lilliana gasped," What is going on," she asked.

In all of Enchancia, all the curse that Vor did were back to normal. Lucinda look at everyone," Are you guys alright," she asked. All of Sofia's friends nod.

Back at the amulet, a bright light came, and Vor came out, and Lilliana gasped," Oh no, where is Sofia," she asked. Vor laugh," Inside her amulet, better that she stays there, I guess I will throw it in the chasm," she says. Vor grab the amulet, and she put it over the chasm.

Lilliana gasped, and she push Vor, and then fight her," I will bring you down if this is the last thing I do," she says. Vor growled, and Lilliana shove Vor and try to reach the amulet. Vor came down, and wrestle her," If I am going to die, you will be the one to die first before me," she says. Lilliana scowl," Here is the thing, you're the one who will be destroyed," she says.

Up in the surface, Amber look at the chasm, and Miranda, Roland, Cedric, Roland's mother, Aunt Venture, James, and Baileywick came to Amber," Where is Sofia, and Lilliana," she asked. Amber shrugged," I don't know, but I hear yelling, and screaming down there," she says. James gasped," Then Sofia and Lilliana are down there with Vor," he says. Roland gasped," No," he says.

Amber clenched her hands, and jump into the chasm.

Down in the chasm, Vor, and Lilliana growled," I am going to take what is mine," Lilliana scowls. Vor laugh," Not when I defeat you first," she says. Lilliana grab Sofia's amulet, and put around her neck.

Vor strangle Lilliana.

All of a sudden, Lilliana heard Amber yell," Lilliana, I want to help you," Amber yelled. Lilliana gasped," Amber," she says.

King Roland, Miranda, Cedric, Roland's mother, Aunt Venture, James, and Baileywick join Amber," You aren't alone," James says. Cedric use his wand, and Vor use her magic and start fighting everyone.

The protectors, and Sofia's friends join, and they fight Vor. Vor gasped," No I can not be outnumbered by humans, and magical creatures," she says. Lucinda scowl," We outnumbered you and you should be gone," she says.

Chrysta use her magic, and she destroyed Vor forever, and Prisma fell," I am so sorry," she says. Orion put Prisma in the cage, and all the protectors save everyone and went out of the chasm. Lilliana turn into a serpent and went through the dirt.


End file.
